kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins immediately where the previous episode left off with Taichi explaining No.2's phenomenon to the others and warning that he isn't suppose to reveal No.2's existence. At that moment, No.2 possesses Iori's body and expresses his disappointment that Taichi couldn't keep the secret. Before bidding farewell, No.2 warns that the phenomenon will now never end. Immediately after, Aoki is returned back to his normal age (stretching his clothes once again) and in turn Taichi is reverted back to a child, shocking the others. Inaba apologizes, having realized not only that Taichi has also become susceptible, but the phenomenon will now randomly occur even outside the 12pm - 5pm time frame. Acknowledging that they cannot keep hiding in the building forever, Aoki suggests informing their parents, a notion Iori strongly opposes. Making the excuse that they shouldn't worry their families, everyone agrees to keep hiding for as long as they can. Iori, however, wishes to speak with her mother but before she can elaborate, she is reverted to a child. A child once again, Iori is shown to be extremely complaisant, but what worries everyone is the fact that it's already 11pm and she still hasn't turned back. Later that night, while the others are asleep, Iori returns to her normal age but awakens Taichi and the two have a chat out on the building's balcony. Iori laments how being reverted to a child has reminded her of her many past regrets and wants to change her life if she could. Iori envies Aoki and Yui who have come very far in solving their problems but Taichi muses that they were lucky to have had others help them along the way. Before they can continue, Iori suggests they get some sleep. The next day, having stayed in the building overnight, everyone contacts their families to make up an excuse for their absence. Inaba mentions how they can't keep this up forever. Iori then gets a distressing call from her mother, warning her to stay away from home. Iori explains that her mother has been trying to get back together with her 2nd husband who was previously an abusive stepfather to the family and that he has been getting progressively worse. Iori laments how she wanted her family to have a new start so she didn't speak up to her mother, one of her many choices she has come to regret. Taichi questions why Iori hadn't mentioned this until now, but Iori states that this problem is a personal matter. Getting another phone call, this time a seemingly threatening one from her stepfather, Iori begins breaking down, unsure what to do. Suddenly, Iori reverts back to a young child and prepares to leave for home, insisting that if she acts nicely, her stepfather won't hurt her mother who she loves very much. Iori almost immediately returns to her normal age and, though an emotional wreck, is determined to see her mother. Telling the others not to follow her, Iori is stopped by Inaba who lectures her for refusing to ask her friends for help. Everyone agrees, declaring that they want to help her. Inaba adds that if Iori "is worried, say something," words that Iori once told Inaba. Touched, Iori formally asks her friends for their assistance. On their way to Iori's house, Aoki is reverted to a child and Yui stays behind to watch him. Iori, Taichi and Inaba eventually reach Iori's home where they hear a commotion inside. Iori runs to the door but after drawing her stepfather's attention, reverts to an infant. Inaba and Taichi take the baby Iori and retreat before anyone sees them. After getting far enough from the house, Inaba and Taichi are approached by Heartseed (in Gotou's body) who returns Iori to her proper age. Declaring the phenomenon over, Heartseed mentions that he has done away with No.2, who had different ideas than his own. Heartseed then makes a proposal to Iori: with his powers, he can return her to any age in the past, so that she can redo her life. After a moment's hesitation, Iori declines Heartseed's offer. Taking Taichi and Inaba's hands, Iori declares that though she has made many mistakes in her life, her ordeals have made her who she is today and the three return to Iori's house, leaving a vaguely pleased Heartseed behind. Upon returning home, Iori's mother, Reika, invites them in (the stepfather having just left). Iori, with all her friends behind her, asks her mother if she is happy with her stepfather, but to her surprise, Reika admits that she isn't but thought having a new start would make Iori happy. Iori responds that she only wanted her family to have a new start because she wanted her mother to be happy. Iori's stepfather returns, pounding angrily on the front door and Reika, realizing they could have avoided this situation had they just communicated better, wastes no time giving him the boot and chasing him away. Her ordeal over, Iori decides to forgive her stepfather so she can look forward to her future rather than dwell on the past. The next day, Yui tracks Mihashi down at the train station and the two exchange apologies over everything they've put each other through. Yui then declares that their last fight did not count and she intends to get back into karate and participate in the next national tournament. Their friendship revived, a pleased Mihashi exchanges contact information with Yui. With winter break over and their lives (at least temporarily) returned to normal, the Cultural Society members return to school. Along the way, Iori quietly questions whether or not she really loves Taichi. Differences Between Novel and Anime * In the novel version, only Taichi accompanied Iori to her home and witnessed Heartseed's offer to Iori. * In the novel version, Inaba also turned into a child on the way to Iori's home. * Iori's mother jokingly asking if Taichi and Iori came to ask for permission to have a baby was omitted. Trivia * This is the final episode of the tv series. The final 4 four episodes of the anime were brodcast and released as an''' OVA''' . Category:Episodes Category:Kako Random arc